Due to shock or other factors human perception may be unreliable in a traumatic situation like an accident, especially a vehicular crash. In some cases, some accident victims aren't even aware that they may have sustained injury and cause greater harm to themselves by delaying medical evaluation until their condition has worsened. Furthermore, the human reports of an accident may be inaccurate due to mistake, a desire to shift blame, or in some cases, a desire to overstate the severity of the accident for fraud purposes. Typed or illustrated accident descriptions, usually are created after the fact. In some cases, these reports are created days after the accident. These accident descriptions may include a plurality of errors due to issues with human perception and/or memory. The accident descriptions may be created based upon input from the parties involved in the accident, witnesses to the accident, and first responders at the scene of the accident. It is desired to have a system that accurately records aspects of an accident so that human memory and perception is not the only basis for reconstructing and reporting an accident.